


Synchronous Rhythms

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Inspired by Music, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Purple Prose, Soulful PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Bearilou--Treize froze at the scene before him. Ahead, in a slightly shaded clearing at the base of a tree, reclined his second-in-command. Zechs Marquise was sitting atop his cloak spread on the ground. One leg stretched lazily in front of him, the other was pulled up, arm supported by the bent knee. His head was resting against the trunk, his eyes closed. Coat, waistcoat and shirt were completely unbuttoned, exposing his tanned, muscular chest. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat off to his right. His silver mask, with white gloves piled on top, lay haphazardly next to the bottle.





	Synchronous Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> BTW: Once again, a fic inspired by music. This time it is Oleantus by Trance Opera. I have no idea what Oleantus means (if it means anything).

Treize inhaled the fragrance of the crisp morning air. Always thankful to get away from the heavy responsibility of leading the Specials, he gladly took any opportunity when it was presented. As security on his estate was fairly tight to begin with, Lady Une didn't insist on sending out a guard detachment with him when he went for a morning ride.   
  
Urging Indy into a canter, Treize lost himself in the moment of movement and sound. The muscular rocking of the powerful bay stallion under him, the rhythmic thudding of hooves on the soft ground, lulled him away from the duties pressing down upon him, sending him to an enchanted place of suspended time, into the Green.   
  
The forest was deep in the throes of spring. Trees had full canopies of green leaves. Tiny wildflowers peeked out from tree stumps, straining to bask in the sun. The air was aromatic with loam, flowers and pine.   
  
The current horse path Treize and Indy followed, one infrequently traveled judging from the overgrowth, wound deep into the woods. Slowing to a walk, Treize allowed Indy to pick his way along the trail, as he lost himself in the sounds of the woodland coming to life in the morning light. As the trail twisted through the overgrowth and trees, it became more difficult to navigate. Dismounting, Treize led the stallion through the denser part of the overgrowth.   
  
Startled by movement in his peripheral vision, his head snapped up trying to get a better look at the source. Peering through the foliage, Treize could see flashes of red close to the ground. Dropping Indy's reins near a large tree, he moved stealthily forward, creeping slowly towards the movement.   
  
Treize froze at the scene before him. Ahead, in a slightly shaded clearing at the base of a tree, reclined his second-in-command. Zechs Marquise was sitting atop his cloak spread on the ground. One leg stretched lazily in front of him, the other was pulled up, arm supported by the bent knee. His head was resting against the trunk, his eyes closed. Coat, waistcoat and shirt were completely unbuttoned, exposing his tanned, muscular chest. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat off to his right. His silver mask, with white gloves piled on top, lay haphazardly next to the bottle.   
  
However, what prevented the young colonial from announcing his presence was the fact that Zechs' pants were unzipped and pulled down his hips slightly to allow easier access to his swollen erection. His hand pumped up and down the hard column of flesh, face drawn into a pained expression. Not one of anger, or pain, but of frustration.   
  
Ducking down to kneel behind some low brush and shielded slightly behind a tree, Treize felt his own body pulse in response to the scene. Sunlight poked through the foliage, illuminating the forest floor with irradiating spotlights, placing the fair man as its centerpiece. The platinum blonde, in the throes of self-pleasuring, looked like an ethereal creature from the fey realm. His body glowed in the morning light from the sheen of sweat coating his chest and abdomen, the sun causing his hair to form a halo of wispy brightness around his head.   
  
Realizing where he was and what he was doing, Treize berated himself. The 'mighty commander' of the United Earth Sphere Alliance's Specials Unit has stooped to 'peeping tom' status. But he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the otherworldly scene laid out before him like a sumptuous feast. His body refused to obey the order to move away, staying rooted to the spot.   
  
Before he was cognizant of what he was doing, Treize had eased the zipper down on his pants, teasing his own aching arousal out. Roughly grabbing his erect member with a gloved hand, he began to pump slowly, allowing the waves of pleasure to roll over him as he succumbed to delicious fantasies, fantasies of claiming the golden god, and being claimed by him. Eyes riveted to the scene playing out before him, he quickened his pace, matching the tempo set by the platinum blonde's hand. Treize could feel the familiar heat and tightening spasms that signaled imminent orgasm.   
  
Zechs' throat worked in soundless pleasure as his head fell forward, his long tresses forming a curtain around his upper body. His whole body moved in rhythm, as his hand continued its ministrations. Increasing in speed, he sought to coax release quickly and ease the pressure building in his groin. "Treize!" he choked out. His body convulsed with the orgasm as it ripped from his body. Pulse after pulse, white jets of pleasure coated his hand and stomach.   
  
Hearing his name in the peak of pleasure was all that was needed to tip Treize over the edge. Allowing his head to fall back, he bit his lip as he noiselessly sprayed his seed into the low brush where he was hidden. When his vision cleared, he quickly adjusted himself back into his pants and rose to standing, straightening his uniform.   
  
Zechs sat for a long moment, his head cradled in his hands. Seeing that his erection was showing no signs of softening, "FUCK!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Grabbing the bottle, he tossed his head back, taking in several long drinks before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He leaned forward again, his hair hiding his hunched form, his body shaking from the pent up adrenaline.   
  
After gaining a measure of control, Treize stepped into the clearing, leaning casually against a tree. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he cleared his throat into his fist to get the younger man's attention. The liquid tenor voice intoned richly through the glade. "Is there something troubling you, my friend?"   
  
Zechs' body stiffened at the familiar voice. "No," he whispered. Embarrassment heating his face, Zechs never lifted his head as he addressed the other soldier. "I'm fine."   
  
Normally he would have been concerned that his commanding officer was seeing him in his state of undress, arousal and...stickiness. Not knowing how long Treize had been there, Zechs knew there was no use trying to hide it. Suddenly overcome with fatigue, he leaned back against the tree, half-heartedly pulling the fabric of his pants to cover his raging arousal. Taking in a shaking breath, he closed his eyes to shut out the disgust he believed he would see on Treize's face.   
  
Zechs heard a rustle of cloth and the creak of leather to his right. Glancing sideways through slit eyes, he saw Treize had casually tossing his own cloak to the side and was sitting on the ground next to him. "May I?" Treize gestured towards him with the bottle.   
  
Zechs nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard the liquid slosh as it was tipped.   
  
"Surely, Zechs, with your salary, you could afford better?" Treize coughed out after the first drink. He tapped Zechs on the arm with the bottle, holding it out to the junior officer.   
  
Opening his eyes, Zechs smiled slightly as he took it and gulped another long drink. "It's a cheap drunk."   
  
A forked eyebrow raised in question. "Is it working?"   
  
Zechs chuckled, "Not yet." Gazing intently at the label, his smile dropped. Mustering up the courage, he asked, "How long were you there?"   
  
"Long enough."   
  
A self-incriminatory smirk crossed his lips as he nodded once sharply. Zechs took another long drink and passed the bottle back to the older man. As his gaze met sapphire eyes, he felt his mouth go dry, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Turning his attention back to the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want it to affect our..." Frowning, he cleared his throat affecting his best soldier voice, "I can assure you it won't affect my performance as your second..."   
  
Taking another drink, and placing the bottle on the ground, "Please, Milliardo, you make it sound like I am disappointed." He never dropped his gaze from the striking blonde-haired pilot. "And it's insulting that you would believe I would doubt your abilities."   
  
Tenderly, Treize reached up and smoothed errant strands of platinum locks behind Zechs' ear. He allowed his hand to drop slightly, drawing his fingers down along the strong jaw line. Cupping his chin, Treize drew Zechs' head around to face him. His thumb lightly traced the lips of the younger man, his eyes focusing on the sensuousness of the blonde's mouth. "Let me kiss you, my beautiful prince." He brought his eyes back up to meet Zechs'.   
  
Zechs' body began to tremble. Startled by the weight of desire he saw in the heavy lidded, sapphire blue eyes he nodded slightly, wetting his lips subconsciously.   
  
Treize slipped his hand around the back of the blonde's head and pulled him close. Pressing his lips gently to the young pilot's, he savored the sweetness of the light kiss, mingled with the sharp taste of whiskey. His free hand softly caressed a smooth cheek, smoothing hair away from Zechs' face.   
  
Holding onto Treize's forearms, Zechs slid his tongue out, running over the bottom lip of his commanding officer's seeking entrance. Treize's lips parted, opening as Zechs pressed forward, plundering the warm mouth.   
  
Running his fingers down the pale neck, Treize settled his hands on the young man's shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Treize used his weight to push the pilot backwards onto the ground.   
  
Straddling the young man, Treize broke the kiss, looking heatedly into Zechs' crystal blue eyes. Tenderly placing a kiss on his jaw line, Treize started moving down his neck, stroking down Zechs' taut chest. Leaving a trail of warm, moist kisses, he paused at the rosy nipples already hard from arousal. Taking one in his mouth, he gently nipped and rolled the tiny bit of nerve endings, smiling at the strangled vocalizations coming from the young man.   
  
Continuing his decent, Treize began to lap at the spilled seed on the young man. Taking long, slow licks, he greedily consumed Zechs' essence, openly mouthing the taut body beneath him, gently placing wet kisses along the cleaned areas.   
  
Lifting his head to investigate the strange sensations on his stomach, Zechs groaned at the extremely erotic sight. The leader of the Specials Unit, his superior officer, was licking the semen off of his body, taking to the task as a cat would in the interest of grooming another. The mere thought spiked straight to his painful erection.   
  
Treize savored the salty taste of his friend, as he thoroughly cleaned every drop. Rising to his hands again, he looked briefly at Zechs' aroused state. "It doesn't look like your problem is going away." He wrapped a gloved hand around the heated flesh. "Allow me?"   
  
Before Zechs could answer, Treize was blowing lightly across the sensitive organ, stroking with long pulls. Flicking his tongue out to taste the sensitive nerve cluster at the base of the head caused Zechs to jerk involuntarily and groan throatily. Treize wrapped his lips around the head of the engorged member. Sucking slightly, he circled his tongue around the ridge, dipping into the slit at the top. Gradually, he took in Zechs' length, slowly moving up and down, varying the speed and suction.   
  
Zechs closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to flow through him. Liquid fire coursed through his veins, fueled by the golden brown liquor, and pooled into his groin. His heart was beating fiercely in his chest. Suddenly the warmth was gone, causing a disappointed groan to come from the prone man. Opening his eyes, he saw that Treize had risen to standing and was staring at him with heavy desire.   
  
Gazing intently at Zechs, Treize tugged at his leather gloves. Slipping them off, he causally tossed them on the ground next to his feet. Raising his hands, he teasingly began unbuttoning his uniform, leisurely popping one button through its hole at a time.   
  
Zechs felt his cock pulsing madly at this decadent display. Sitting up, he leaned back against the tree again. His breath was coming in heavy, shaking sighs, while he fought for control. Taking himself in hand, he began to stroke slowly at the erotic display, as the commander of OZ's Specials undressed for him.   
  
Treize drew his face into a mock frown as he pursed his lips. "Milliardo, so impatient. Wait for me," he purred. A sultry smile spread across Zechs' face as he slowed his hand to a stop. Wiping his hand across the glistening tip, he brought his fingers up, licking the pearl of liquid off seductively.   
  
Treize moaned softly as he pulled the lapels back, shrugging the coat off and dropping it to the ground around his feet. Treize stripped languorously for Zechs, every article of clothing landed in a forgotten heap on the ground, his eyes never leaving the face of the blonde man. Soon, the commander stood before the pilot, fully unclothed, his erect manhood prominently displayed against his stomach.   
  
Treize walked towards Zechs, moving with the grace of a predatory feline. Placing his feet on either side of Zechs' outstretched legs, Treize lowered himself down to his knees, settling onto Zechs' lap. Burying his hands in the platinum locks, Treize pulled Zechs into a deep, passionate kiss. "Milliardo..." he moaned into the welcoming mouth. Pulling back, "Do you want me, Milliardo?"   
  
"Mmm...Want you...Need you..." Zechs licked seductively at his fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Sliding down between Treize's legs, he quickly found the puckered muscle and shoved a finger in roughly. Treize winced slightly at the suddenness of the move, but pushed back against the assault on his tight hole. Impatiently, Zechs inserted two, then three fingers, rapidly preparing Treize. Zechs captured Treize's lips in a hungry kiss. Not removing his fingers, he shifted to lay the ginger haired man back onto the cloak, and positioned himself between the long, muscular legs.   
  
Palming Zechs' chest, Treize slid his hands upwards and out, rolling the uniform coat and shirt off of Zechs' shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Treize lifted his head to gently suck at the lean neck, trailing kisses up and down the young man's neck and jaw. Sliding his hands along the muscular body, he shoved the pants further down the blonde's slim hips, allowing their naked arousals to grind against each other. Soon. their bodies were quickly sliding together, pre-ejaculate mingling with sweat.   
  
Removing his fingers and shrugging the clothing the rest of the way off, Zechs positioned his cock at Treize's small opening, pushing in firmly. Pulling up one of Treize's legs, he placed it around his waist. Treize's breath came in short pants as he forced himself to relax at the intrusion.   
  
"Oh Go~d, Treize, ohhhhh...God..." He moaned, thrusting in slowly. Zechs' head fell forward, resting his forehead on Treize's shoulder. Not waiting for Treize to adjust, Zechs made no pretenses of going slowly, building up the level of passion between them. He immediately withdrew and began pounded at a relentless tempo, every thrust taking him closer to heaven. He could feel the pressure rising rapidly between them, knowing the dam of control would soon break, as Treize was pushing back with his hips, meeting Zechs stroke for stroke. Roughly squeezing Treize's arousal jousting between them, Zechs began to pump in time with his frenzied thrusts.   
  
Knowing the young man was perched precariously on the edge, Treize whispered, "Wait for me, Milliardo."   
  
"Ahhh...God...Treize...Can't...too...close..." Zechs hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
"Wait for it." His voice took on a commanding tone, one that demanded obedience.   
  
The order registered as Zechs called on every bit of the self-control he learned as a soldier, shifting his thoughts to dwell on other things. He forced images of the mobile suit specs, the boring officers meetings, anything other than the sheer pleasure snaking around his body, pulling him further down into the depths of passion. Soon the sensory overload became too much for him to control. He became mindless in his movements, a creature of pure need and desire. The pleasure was building to painful levels. "Treize!" Zechs shouted frantically.   
  
"Milliardo, now...Unh..." Treize whispered gently into the desperate man's ear. His eyes slid shut as his head fell back. His cock pulsed, trapped between them, as creamy jets of fire soaked their bodies. Treize's body arched up, his fingers holding in a bruising grip on Zechs' upper arms as he tipped into the chasm of ecstatic bliss.   
  
A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Treize's tight shaft squeeze around his cock, causing a white blinding light to explode behind his eyelids. One stroke later, Zechs' body was convulsing in time with his orgasm and with the orgasm of the man beneath him. He moaned throatily as both their bodies rocked together, their releases pulsing in a synchronous rhythm, carrying them to greater heights of ecstasy before dropping them off into the depths of bone-deep, intense sexual gratification.   
  
Zechs' muscles gave out from the exertion. No longer able to hold himself up he collapsed heavily onto the man beneath him. Tender hands stroked his back and hair as they both lay underneath the tree. Embracing the platinum haired god, Treize simply listened to their breathing as it mingled with the sounds of the forest around them, the outside world shut away for that one elusive moment.   
  
Finis


End file.
